Friend?
by kiiro.no.hime
Summary: Tamat! Author gatau harus ngetik apa! XD gaje.. Mohon maaf atas ke-gaje-annya. Chap 5 is up! R.R please?
1. Chapter 1

Hulla

Hulla! Ini first fict nya .kiiro.no.hime.!

Dan yang nulis chappie 1 ini adalah meL-chan River, buat yang belum kenal mel, panggil aja aku mel ato apalah itu namanya! Ahahaha

Oke, langsung aja, ia!! Happy reading!

--

Siang hari itu sangatlah panas, Matt, Mello, Near dan Light yang baru aja kabur dari kampus kini berteduh di sebuah pohon yang lumayan rindang.

"duh, Near! Gara-gara elo neh! Kan elo yang ngusulin biar kita bolos aja hari ini! Eh, malah dikejar Watari-sensei!! Sial!!" tuding Mello bertubi-tubi, membuat Near terpojok dan memasang puppy eyes-nya.

"maafin Near, deh! Kan Near cuma mau kalian nggak susah, Near kan anak baik! Anak baik mau yang terbaik buat teman-temannya!!" bela Near pada dirinya sendiri dengan gaya ngikutin Tobi.

Matt dan Light, dua cowok yang super cool, kalem dan dingin hanya bias menghela nafas panjang.

"so? Kita mau kemana? Gak ada tempat pelarian neh!" tanya Matt sambil ngeluarin PSP dari kantongnya.

"emang kalian punya sanak saudara disini? di Tokyo ini? Hee??" saot Light yang dari tadi cuma diem.

"yaudah kita balik ke kostan!! Gimana sih!! " teriak Mello frustasi. Light senyam-senyum sinis.

"kalian mau.. dikejar-kejar nyokap gw? Huahahahaha!!" kata Light sambil ketawa setan.

Semuanya hanya bergidik ngeri.

"hadoh! Terus kita mau kemana??" teriak Near si anak baik frustasi.

"gw tau! Kita ke…"

--

"yah, kakak sudah nggak heran lagi deh kalo kalian bolos! Lalu.. ide siapa ini!?" tanya L sadis dengan nada mengintrograsi. Near menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Mello nunjuk Matt, Matt nunjuk Light, Light nunjuk.. L!

L cuma bisa sweatdrop ngeliat tingkah laku adik angkat mereka.

"siapa yang bener?" ulang L sambil memegang kepalanya.

Mello, Matt dan Light kompak "Near, kak!" seru mereka. Yang ditunjuk cuma melongo gak percaya.

"tidak! Bukan Near! Near anak baik! Near anak baik! Near nggak mungkin ngajak temen-temen bolos! Fitnah itu! Fitnah! Near anak baik!" bantah Near sambil terus ngulang kalimat 'Near anak baik' sampe mulutnya berbusa.

"ahh! Kalian ini, lalu kalian di rumahku mau sampe kapan?" tanya L.

"kapan kek! Udah gede ini!" celetuk mereka ber-empat. Muka L merah sekaligus berasap, udah kayak banteng rebus deh! (??)

"sana kalian! Pulaaaaaaaaaaaangggggggggggg!!" usir L kejam dan tidak berperikemanusiaan. 4 anak bego itu ditendangnya sampe ke depan komplek perumahan L.

"anjrit! Bang L napa, tuh? Galak amet?" tanya Matt polos. Near si anak baik ngusap-ngusap pantatnya. "uh, Near anak baik! Masa ditendang sampe baju Near kotor! Pantat Near sakit tauu!!" keluhnya.

"diem lu, akh! Berisik banget! Anak baik anak baik! Cuma cokelat yang baik!!" kata Mello sambil ngejitak kepala Near, Mello dijitak Light.

"apa nyambungnya anak baik sama cokelat?" kata Light sweatdrop.

"balik ke kostan, yuk!" ajak Matt sambil ngeliatin HP N-Gage QD-nya.

"nape?"

"emak lo udah sms gw, emak babeh lo tau kalo kita.. BOLOS!" lapor Matt histeris.

"apa?" ulang tiga anak itu.

"LARIIIIIIIII!!" seru mereka lalu ngibrit gada tujuan.

--

"kalian ini! Dasar! Mau jadi apa kalian?! Kuliah gak becus! Bikin ulah kesana kemari! Gimana nasib Jepang ini!! Haduh.. kalian ini!! Makanya! Kalo orang tua ngomong itu dengerin! Jangan cuma didenger tapi ga di simak! Blablablablabla!!" celoteh emak dan babeh Light selaku orang tua, wali dan juga bapak/ibu kost.

"biarin aja tuh, kakek-kakek ama nenek-nenek bau tanah nyeloteh! Ntar lagi juga mati!" bisik Light sama yang lain. Yang lain cuma manggut-manggut.

"ya sudah! Rapihin kamar nomor 4! Bakal ada yang nyewa tuh kamar!" perintah emak Light. Mata empat bocah binal itu berbinar-binar.

"cewek apa cowok, mak??" tanya Light penuh harap. Disertai dengan hawa nepsong dari tiga anak dibelakangnya.

"cewek! Awas kalo kalian apa-apain! Buat Matt,Mello dan Near.. kalian bakal gw keluarin dari ni kostan!" bentak emak Light.

"hiiiyyy!! Ampyun nyaaahh!!"

"buat Light! Emak pecat lo jadi anak!"

"hiiiiyyy!! Ampun, maakkk!!"

"buruan beresin! 1 jam lagi anaknya ama kakak sepupunya mau dateng! Awas kalo ngga bersih! Gw bantai lo!!" ancem emak Light penuh dengan kuasa iblis (??) dan ninggalin mereka berempat dengan angkuh.

"ya ampun, enyak gw! Kenapa gak tobat-tobat dari penyakit sintingnya, ya? Ckckck" gumam Light prihatin.

--

"LIGHT! NEAR! MELLO! MATT!! KAMARNYA UDAH BERES, LOMM!!" teriak emak Light pake toa jaman Belanda.

"IYE EMAAKKK!!" teriak mereka serempak.

"buruan kesini!!" perintahnya.

"iya nyaaaaakkk!!"

"ini! Kenalin, anak baru-nya! Kalian jangan ngejailin dia! Noh, sono kenalan!" kata emak Light. 4 bocah geblek itu senyam-senyum mesum ngeliat cewek dihadapan mereka.

Rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir dua, mukanya dan kulitnya yang mulus.

"rancakbanaaa!!" gumam Mello dan Matt.

"halo, kenalin! Aku Amane Misa… panggil aja Misa! Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya!" sapanya lembut. Cewek banget deh!

"ah, iya! Sama-sama! Nama gw Mail jeevas! Panggil aja Matt!" kata Matt buru-buru sambil ngulrin tanganya. Misa nyambut tangannya Matt. Tapi buru-buru diduluin ama Mello.

"ei, nama gw Mello! Nama aslinya sih, ah! Lo gausah tau deh! Panggil aja Mello!" kata Mello sambil ngulurin tangannya ke Misa, Misa nyambut tapi langsung ditepis sama Light.

"hi! Nama gw Light Yagami, panggil aja Light! Gw siap ngebantuin lo kok kalo lo kesusahan! Panggil aja nama gw 3x!" kata Light. Misa agak terkejut.

"3 kali? Kamu setan dong?" tanya Misa.

"ah! Lam kenal ajaa!! Hei!!" keluhnya waktu tangan Near menepis tangan Misa dan Light yang sedang berjabat tangan.

"Near juga mau kenalan. Namaku Nate River, panggil aja Near! Near is a good boy, you know? Ahahha!!" sapanya. Misa agak sweat.

"ahh iya, Misa…"

"UDAH KENALANNYAAAA!! UDIK BANGET SIH KALIANN!! SONO! SIAPIN MAKAN MALEM KALIAN!" teriak enyak Light pake toa Belanda juga.

Semuanya cuma ngangguk pelan dan berjalan 3L ngikutin enyak Light yang sangar itu.

--

To be continued!!

--

Hula! Ketemu lagi nih ama aku! Mel-chan!

Chapter depan bakal dilanjutin ama Sei-chan!

Maaf, ya kalo chapter ini garing…

Chap depan pasti gokil! Ama sei-chan sih! XDDDD

--

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Hulah!! Fict Death Note kedua Sei, tapi bareng ama Mel-chan, my luphly junior –muntah-muntah on the spot—. Yowes, enjoy reading!!

Chappu 2 by Sei X)

Friends?

- - -

Light kembali ke kamarnya sementara temannya lagi nyiapin makan malam buat mereka. Nggak napsu makan kalau abis denger Sachiko Yagami ngebacot. Akhirnya dia balik ke kamar dengan komat-kamit sambil monyong-monyongin bibir.

Saat hampir membuka pintu kamarnya, dia melihat Misa yang sedang beres-beres kamar. Akhirnya Light memutuskan untuk pergi kedalam dan menyapanya. Ehem, sebelum masuk ke dalam Light pun merapikan bajunya, dan memakai parfum khas cowok. Yep, males kali pakai parfum 'uke'-nya kk L! Kemudian dia ngejilat telapak tangannya dan ngebasahin rambutnya dengan ludah biar 'cool' (itu mah menjijikkan!!). Kemudian Light pun masuk ke ruangan kamar Misa.

"Hai, Misa..." ucapnya dengan suara flirting.. yuck!

"Ha... hai Light!!" sapa balik Misa.

"Lagi ngapain?" tanya Light.

"Cuma beres-beres kamar."

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Nggak."

"Apapun neng Misa mau, akang Light bersedia untuk membantu.." kata Light sambil sujud di depan Misa dan mencium punggung tangan Misa.

"LIIIIIGHT!!" teriak Sachiko Yagami dari sono.

"Ee?? Eee!! Iya!! Iya Mak!!" saot Light sambil langsung berdiri. "Ya sudah, Misa, akang Light mo pergi dulu yah!! Dadah!! Kalo butuh bantuan panggil nama akang Light tiga kali sehari, kalau masih berlanjut hubungi dokter!! Baibai, MUUUAAAAACCCHHH!!"

Light ngacir pergi. Sementara Misa sweat drops on the spot.

Sementara itu MNM...

"Kyahahaha!! Kyahahaha!!" tawa Mello ditambah cekikikan Matt plus senyum kemenangan Near.

"Nyahaha!! Near!! Elo pinter!! Beruntung elo ngerekam suaranya Nyonya Yagami!!" kata Mello sambil terengah-engah karena capek ketawa.

"Iya!! Near kan anak baik!! Near anak pintar!! (Cuih!! Sei il-feel nulis gini TT.TT)" kata Near.

"Mampus lo maen dibelakang kita!!" ucap Matt.

Lha?? Buat apa Near ngerekam suara Sachiko Yagami?? Lagu pengantar tidur??

**XXX(-.-')XXX**

"Somay!! Somay!!" teriak tukang somay di luar. Waktu itu pukul 4 a.m. waktu setempat. Para warga masih ngiler di ranjang masing-masing, tukang somay itu tetap giat bekerja demi suami dan istrinya (hah?!). Maksudnya, istri-nya...apa dia punya istri??

Di pagi buta seperti itu, mana ada orang yang beli?? Makanya pas siang hari somay-nya udah pada membusuk semua. Tapi.. ada satu tempat dimana si penjual somay itu jualannya laris... 'Kostan Yagami'

"Bang!! Somay!!" teriak Matt yang udah berjaga di depan pintu gerbang kostan untuk membeli somay si abang.

"Iya, Matt!!" si abang itu turun depan kostan-nya anak-anak. Terus dia membukakan panci tempat somay-nya itu. Aroma hangat nan menggugah selera bikin Matt merinding...ajal menjemput nyawa..(??)

"Pesen berapa??" tanya si abang.

"Limabelasribu." Kata Matt.

"Wah.. anak kostan nambah yeah??" tanya si abang sambil mengambilkan somay sebanyak yang Matt pesan.

"Eaealah!! Masa eaeadooong!! Secara kita sekolah!! Bukan sekodooong!!" ujar Matt centil.

Sfx: BUAGH!

Kepalanya dijotos ama Mello yang sedari tadi diem disampingnya sambil maemin 'coklat'nya.

"Sejak kapan sih lo jadi banci??" tanya Mello yang rada emosi ngeliat Matt.

"Kenapa sih lo?? Sewot?? Ngajakin berantem?? Hah??" Matt nunjukin kepalan tinjunya. "Gue lempar lo pake PSP gw!!" ancam Matt.

"Timpuk aja!! Gue jual!!" kata Mello. Matt bersiap memukulnya.

"Jangan berantem dong, Matt!! Mello!!" kata si abang tukang somay itu sambil menyiapkan somay.

"Hm... pagi.. Matt-kun!! Mello-kun!!" sapa seseorang dari arah belakang Matt dan Mello. Mereka tidak jadi ribut saat menoleh dan menemukan Misa sedang berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Mm... somay yah??" tanya Misa sambil menghirup aroma somay yang yahud (yeaks) dan hangat itu. Pagi dingin begini enak kan makan somay??(?)

Mello & Matt cuma diem. Jadi mereka menciptakan kesunyian sejenak setelah akhirnya Matt berbicara..

"Mi... Misa mau kan?? Kamu ke dalam aja, biar Matto-kun yang nganterin somaynya ke kamar kamu..." tawar Matt.

"Ah, enggak."

Matt agak bingung lagi nggak ada bahan omongan, pagi buta masih belum bisa mikir yang jauh-jauuh. Mello menjulurkan lidah padanya saat Matt menoleh padanya.

"Heh?! Nantang!!" Matt meninju pundak Mello.

"Nggak.. nggak tuh!! Nyeh. Ge er!! Gue tuh lagi ngejilatin batang coklat gue tauk!!"

Mereka mulai adu mulut lagi. Giliran si tukang somay anteng sambil ngejualin somay. Misa menatap si tukang somay. Uh...

'I think... I'm in love with this guy..' pikir Misa setelah melihat wajah tukang somay itu.

Si tukang somay yang merasa dari tadi dilihatin Misa pun bertanya.

"Kenapa, neng?" tanyanya.

"Ah, enggak bang.." kata Misa. "Abang kerja pagi buta gini, untuk anak dan istri yeah??" tanya Misa.

"Nggak. Saya.. masih lajang, belum punya istri, apalagi anak.." katanya.

"Bang!! Kalo promosi jangan di sini deh!!" protes Matt.

"Hah?! Apa?? Biasanya elo juga promosiin diri lo kan?? Muna!!" saot Mello.

"Ngajakin berantem??" teriak Matt dengan kata yang sama. Mello langsung aja lari ngacir kedalam kostan dikejar oleh Matt yang udah bawa kentongan pos kamling samping kostan buat ngegebukin Mello.

Si tukang somay back to Misa. "Cuma pengen aja jualan somay. Neng anak baru di kostan ini ya?" tanya si tukang jual somay.

"Iya. Nama saya Amane Misa. Hm... jangan dipanggil Neng dong bang!" kata Misa.

"Yaudah, saya panggil adek gimana??"

"Boleh."

"Saya Mikami Teru.. dek.." kata orang itu. Misa senyam-senyum mesum (halah!)

"Oh, abang.. ehem, mas Mikami, sering lewat sini yah??" tanya Misa.

"Hiya, anak kostan Yagami adalah langganan somay abang.." kata si Mikami.

"Oh..." Misa pun kehilangan topik. Akhirnya dia mengungkapkan keinginannya tu the point. "Mas Mikami punya nomer hape??" tanya Misa.

"Ada!!" kata Mikami.

'Wah, tukang somay sekarang pada sukses yea..' pikir Misa. "Berapa?? Biar Misa catet di hape Misa!!" kata Misa.

"Catet yah! Kosong sekian sekian sekian.. nah, udahkan?? Coba miss call deh!! Tapi, hapenya abang taruh di rumah." Kata Mikami ngasih tau nomer hape tetangganya XP. Dasar orang nggak modal..

"Ya udah yah mas, Misa simpen di hape!!" kata Misa sambil ngutak-atik hapenya.

"Ah, adek Misa, ini pesenan teman-teman adek.." kata si Mikami sambil ngasih sekantong plastik somay yang dipesen Matt tadi.

"Yup," Misa menerimanya dari.. mas, ehem.. Mikami.

"Yaudah, abang pergi dulu, yakh!! Entar abang aja nyang sms!!" kata Mikami sambil niat dalem ati entar tanya ama tetangganya nyang miskol pagi2. XP sekali lagi, nggak modal!!

"Dagh!! Cuph cuph, baybaaahhh!!" akhirnya si Teru itu pun meninggalkan kostan Yagami dengan gerobak somaynya sambil kiss bye ke arah Misa. Misa pun tepar di situ.

**XXX(-.-')XXX**

"Hai!! Temen-temen!! Somaynya udah dataaang!!" kata Misa yang ditemenin Near yang sempat menyelamatkannya saat dia pingsan di luar tadi, yah dengan cara napas buatan XP I mean, mulutnya Misa dipompa pakai pompa ban sepedah gitu!!(WTF?!)

"Aih, aih, neng Misa.. abang bangga sama eneng... suit suit.. bakalan jadi istri yang baik nih!" kata Light mencoba menggoda Misa.

Sfx: klontang!!

"Enyak bilang!! Janganlah kau wahai anak Yagami, menggoda anak perempuan orang lain dengan napsu bej..." kata nyonyah Yagami..

"Mampus lo!! Ngebacot aja!! Pegel kuping gue ngedengernya tauk!!" ucap Near setelah memukul kepala nyonyah Yagami pakai panci belang yang dia dapet dari Mello.

Yah, Mello adalah orang nggak bisa tenang buang hajat di WC kalo ngedenger omelan nyonyah Yagami, kalo nyonya Yagami udah ngebacot!! Wuih.. radius 5 km aja kedengeran tuh!! Bahkan ampe kampus Light, Near, Mello, ama Matt. Makanya, Mello keluar dari kamar mandi, trus pergi ke dapur buat ngambilin panci loreng trus dikasih ke Near buat dipukulin ke kepala peang nyonyah Yagami.

Whateper lah..

Setelah melihat kejadian itu, orang-orang di sekitarnya melihat Near dengan pandangan shock. Near..

"Ah, Near anak baik, Near anak baik..near anak ganteng.. ganteng sedunia.. baik pula!!" ucap Near narsis (sei muntah-muntah on the spot) untuk menghilangkan image aslinya yang tadi. Pembunuh berdarah dingin.. yup, kepribadian yang sebenarnya bukan rahasia lagi bagi Tuhan (yaiyalah...)

Bek tu the dinning room...

Para anak kostan pun dengan asyik makan-makanan racun yang bejad, entahlah mereka makan apa.. maklum, di kostan Yagami ntu 100.000 per bulan (kayak bayar speedy aja!!) yah.. makanan apa pun musti diterima.. Mello pun musti memperbanyak jatah coklatnya.

Okay, bek tu the dinning room...(halah!)

"Neng Misa!! Neng Misa mau apa? Biar akang Light ambilin!! Ini?? Mau?" tawar Light ngambilin Misa paha ayam yang buesar.

"Ung..." Misa tersenyum nggak enak.

"Gimana kalau mamang Matt ambilin tempe ini?? Ini tempe enak!! Bikinannya sampoerna..!!" ucap Matt keinget terus ama brand2 rokok. Misa bingung.

"Coklat mau??" tawar Mello.

"Hoy! wahai makhluk aneh!! Neng Misa tuh manusia!! Jangan samain sama makhluk aneh pemakan coklat kayak lo!!" kata Light.

"Ngebacot aja lo kayak emak lo!!" Mello ngejambak rambut Light, karena rambut Light itu pendek dan licin karena rambutnya rajin dikasih minyak bekas penggorengan, udah gitu minyak yang bekas buat ngegoreng ikan asin lagi, jambakan Mello pun terlepas. Dan Light pun mencakar luka bakar Mello hingga berdarah. Karena berang, akhirnya Mello mengambil clurit di belakang rumah dan kejar-kejaran ama Light keliling kompleks sampai ke peruma'annya L.

Bek tu the dinning room...(again)

"Misa-san, kau mau nggak aku kasih gupla??" tanya Near.

"Haha.." Misa tertawa nggak enak lagi. "Enggak..usah"

"Oh, yasudah.." Near, bek tu his toys...

"Misa-san, mau rokok?? Enak nih!! Dji sam soe..!!" Tawar Matt najong. Misa rada merinding.

"Ah.. enggak." Kata Misa. "Ng... nggak kuliah??"

"Nggak, kan ini hari libur!!" kata Matt.

"Uh..."

Triink... triink..

Hape Misa bunyi. Ternyata.. sms dari mas Teru Mikami...

Apa sih isi sms yang diterima Misa dari si Mikami ituh?? Jawabannya ada di chapter Mel-chan!! Chapter depan!! Chapter 3!! Chapter 2.. chapter yang paling laknat!! -digebukin rame-rame-

??

Hulah!! Di sini Sei!! Hn... buat para pembaca, jangan lupa review yah!! T.T mohon maaf kalau misalnya banyak kejahatan nyang saya lakukan di chapter ini...thanks a lot for reading this fict...see ya!!

Ups, lupa.. jangan lupah untuk review! See ya!!

-kabur-

**R**_e__**v**_**i**_e__w..._


	3. Chapter 3

Hulla

Hulla! Ini Mel-chan! Akhirnya, aku nge-update juga…

Khikhi..enjoy reading ya?

Friend?

Misa memegang handphone-nya dengan sangat erat, saking grogi-nya, dia keringat dingin. Emang apaan sih isinya?

**Mikami :** neng, Misa… ini abang Mikami, abang tadi lupa kasih kembalian-nya Matt.. jadi di Abang masih ada 5 ribu.. bilangin, yah! Abang Mikami…

"hah? Gila…. Kirain mau ngomong apa….ah, bales akh!!" gumam Misa nggak jelas.

**Misa : **arr.. siip deh, Abang! Ntar Misa bilang ke Matt.. dia lagi boker tuh sekarang.. haha, ngomong-ngomong Abang lagi apa?

"jiah… dia malah ngajak sms-an pula.. ini kan handphone-nya B! jabanin ngga, ya?" batin Mikami bimbang.

**Mikami : **ahaha! Abang lagi.. mikirin neng Misa…

**Misa : **ih, Abang gombal!

**Mikami : **serius deh!

**Misa : **Abang fans-nya Band Seurius? Misa nge-fans ama Slank, loh!

Mikami sweatdrop di tempat.

**Mikami : **Neng, weekend kita nge-date, yuk?

"astaga naga bonar jadi duaa!! Abang Mikami ngajak nge-date?! Aduuh, gimana neh?" batin Misa campur aduk. Wajahnya udah gak jelas. Merah enggak, eneg juga ngga.

**Misa : **hayuk! Mau kemana, Bang?

**Mikami : **terserah Neng Misa… Abang mah, demi Neng Misa rela kemana aja!

**Misa : **ikh, gombal! Kita mending ke… Mall aja, yuk?

"mampus gw! Gw lupa kalo Misa itu anak orang kaya…! Malah ngajak nge-date ke mal pula! Sial!" inner Mikami.

-setelah beberapa lama, Mikami bales sms Misa-

**Mikami : **mau ke mal mana, Neng? Maaf tadi lama bales-nya.

**Misa :** hmm, ke Witos aja? Gimana? Sekalian Misa mau beli baju hangat buat anak-anak yang lain. Entar lagi kan musim dingin!

"beli baju hangat?! BAJU HANGAT?! DI WITOS?! DUIT DAREMANEE!!" teriak Mikami frustasi.

**Mikami : **hahaha, boleh! Jam berapa? Biar Abang jemput

**Misa : **jam.. 4 sore-an aja, Bang! Hehe.. Abang Mikami baik banget sih! Mau traktirin Misa jalan-jalan plus shopping lagi! Haha

Mikami gak bisa ngapa-ngapain lagi. Yap! Dia udah kalah..

Darimana dia bisa bayar belanjaan Misa? Misa kan addict banget ama mal dan sebagainya itu.

"hoalah, Mikami.. kau akan mati sebentar lagi…" batin Mikami.

**Mikami : **sama-sama, Neng! Hehe.. udah dulu, ya? Abang mau mandi.. dadah!

**Misa : **sama, Misa juga mau mandi.. dadah Abang Mika!! Misa tunggu besok pagi, ya!

"tamatlah riwayatmu, Mikami! Makan tuh nge-godain cewek matre!" kata Takada yang lagi ngegunting kuku-nya.

"yah, Tante! Jangan gitu dong! Ntar Mikami minjem duit Tante dulu, ya?" kata Mikami.

"gigi lo berkibar! Ogah! Sono mandi!" tolak Takada mentah-mentah.

(" )

Misa yang baru aja sms-an ama..ehem! Abang Mikami jalan girang menuju kamar mandi sambil nenteng handuk dan gayung yang berisi sabun, sikat gigi, odol dan sebangsa-nya.

"woi! Si Misa kenapa bisa senyum-senyum gak jelas gitu, seh! Liat handphone-nya, nyok?" kata Mello penasaran sambil ngajak Matt, Light dan Near yang sibuk ama mainan-nya masing-masing.

4 sekawan itu jalan sambil celingak-celinguk ke kamar Misa.

"oh hell yeah! Tuhan ada di pihak kita, bro!" gumam Matt penuh kemenangan.

Handphone Misa tergeletak begitu aja di kasur-nya.

"buka inbox-nya!" perintah Light ke Near yang sekarang megang handphone Misa yang berat ama gantungan kodok.

"hahaha! Bagus! Ada yang berkhianat, neh!" gumam Mello sambil pasang senyum maniak.

"oke! Jam 4 sore hari Minggu di Witos… siap-siap aja Mikami kita kerjain! Hahaha!" kata Matt masang senyum kemenangan, diiringi cekikikan 'kuntilanak' ala Mello, ditambah tawa setan dari Light dan senyum psikopat dari Near.

"cabut!!"

(" )

Di ruang tamu, Mello lagi ngaso sambil makan cokelat, Matt lagi main PSP-nya sambil nge-rokok, Light yag lagi ngerjain tugas dan Near yang lagi mainin robot-robotannya sambil nonton Happy Tree Friends ngeliat Misa yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"seger, Neng Misa?" sapa Light. Misa mengangguk.

"hoho, ei! Ntar hari Minggu jam 4-an kita maen yuk! Biasa, nongkrong ke Witos!" celetuk Mello tiba-tiba.

Misa kaget plus cengo.

"wuih! Boleh, tuh! Lagipula kita udah lama kan nggak jalan-jalan?" saot Matt.

"hahaha, ea… Near juga mau beli puzzle baru.." saot Near.

"yo'i!" saot Light enggan komentar.

"Misa-san mau ikut?" tanya Near sambil tetep nonton film maniak.. 'Happy Tree Friends'

"a..aa..aku, ada janji ama..temen-ku…maaf, ya!" bantah Misa penuh dusta.

"yawesh…" kata Mello sambil senyum sinis trus ngelanjutin makan cokelat-nya.

"gawat.. kenapa mereka tiba-tiba mau jalan-jalan ka Witos? Pas banget lagi waktu-nya ama aku nge-date ama Abang Mikami?!" rutuk Misa bingung.

Setelah Misa masuk kamar….

"buahahaha! Mampus, lo! Khakhakha! Coba kita liat gimana cara nge-date mereka.. yang jelas… kita harus ngerjain mereka!" tawa Mello meledak.

"khikhikhi… berani macem-macem, sih! Sip!" saot Light.

Matt cuma senyum sinis dan ngelanjutin main PSP dan nge-rokok.

"haha..haha! udah lama nggak buat percobaan.. khukhuu.." gumam Near sambil pasang muka polos-nya yang nyeremin. Umpamakan sebagai boneka _chuky!_

To be continued!!

Mel-chan : apaan sih yang ayang Near, Matt-senpai, Mello-kun dan Light-kun lakuin ke Misa dan TerMik? –noel2 punggung Near-

Near : hihi, liata aja di chapter depan.. yak an.. kembaran-kuh? –nanya ke Sei-chan-

Sei-chan : apaan sih, lo!!

Mel-chan : khikhikhiii..maaf, ya.. kalo aneh…

Sei-chan : emang!

Matt : udah gak sabar mau ngerjain si…TerMik! –ngepalin tangan-

Light dan Mello : hahaha! –cuma ketawa-

All : review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 By manusia.**

"Bwahahahahahahahaha... Bwahahahahahahahaha..."

Nate, Mihael, Mail, ama Raito ketawa-ketiwi setan di ruang tamu. Sachiko Yagami yang lagi spa di kolam ikan (O.o), merasa terganggu. Dan tiba-tiba berbagai barang masuk ke dalam rumah, mulai dari shampo, sabun, kulkas, tipi, strika...

Klontang-klontang-klontang-klontang

Mereka semua balik ke kamar saat hampir dicambuk.

--

"Jadi?? Bagaimana? Kelihatannya neng Misa udah kecantol ama Teru yang dongol itu.." ucap Light cemas.

Mereka semua sekarang berada di kamar Light, tanpa Matt. Matt lagi di toilet karena salah makan.

"Aku punya ide!!" Near mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke atas (Hoah!! -shock mode:on-)

Plak!

Langsung ditampar ama Mello.

"Hiksu.." Near langsung megangin pipinya yang sakit.

"Ide apa?" tanya Light. "Ide Hideki yang anggota NPA itu??"

"Bukan! Aku punya ide! Kan Misa-san suka ama Mikami!! Kita buat seseorang ngaku ke Misa kalau dia adalah pacar Mikami!!" kata Near.

"Haha, ide bagus.." ucap Light.

"Tapi siapa orang itu? Maknya Light??" tanya Mello.

"Jangan bawa-bawa mak gue deh!!" ucap Light.

Kemudian hening..

"Eh, eh, gimana kalo..." ucap Mello misterius.

"Siapa??" tanya Near dan Light kompak.

"Gimana kalo..." ucap Mello. Near ama Light menunggu.

"Kalo orang yang ngaku pacar Mikami itu..."

Near dan Light setia menunggu..

"...Matt."

"WHOA!!" Near ama Light langsung jungkir balik jatuh dari atas kasur. Spontan Mello ngebekep keduanya dengan bantal sampai megap-megap.

"Ba... bagaimana??" tanya Near.

"Kita suruh aja Matt nyamar jadi cewek!! Bwahahahahahaha!!" Mello ketawa laknat.

"Bwahahahahahahhaha!! Ide bagus!!" kata Near. Ketiganya tertawa penuh maksiat.

"Iya!! Emang Ide itu membawa keberuntungan!!" kata Light.

"Makanya!! Nikahin aja tuh Ide (Ide Hideki ini maksudnyah pemirsa)!! Biar gue aja yang ama Misa!!" kata Mello.

"Seenak kaki lo!!" geplak Light.

"Wah.. ketawa seru nih.. ada apa?? Near ngompol lagi ya?? Jangan mainin ompol orang!!" kata Matt yang baru tiba dari kamar-mandi.

Mello ketawa seram bersama yang lain. Makin lama Matt merasa kalau tawa itu mengarah padanya.

"Apaan sih??" Matt bingung.

"Udah deh.." Mello ngepalin2in tangan, Near menyeringai licik, Light ketawa jahanam... lama-lama hawa ditempat itu jadi horror bagi Matt.

"Aa... ah.. gue keluar aja deh.. mo nyari udara sejuk!!" kata Matt.

--

Hari itu, mereka mengadakan rapat lagi.. di Rumah Sakit!! Tau kenapa mereka di rumah sakit?? Begini loh ceritanya...

Plesbek— (Hadoh! Jangan salahkan Author yang spellingnya lebih ancur dari Tara Gilesbie!! Wahaha...-ditampol-)

Pada hari itu... Matt keluar rumah untuk mencari udara segar. Karena dia bosen ngedenger tawa rese Mello, Raito, dan Near yang membahana. Jadinya dia keluar. Eh... pas dia keluar...

_GUBRAK!!_

_Karena nyelonong keluar tanpa lihat-lihat..._

_Dia ketabrak gerobag somay-nyah abang Mikami._

_Sintingnya lagi..._

_Pas ngelihat PSP-nya kelindes ban gerobak somay-nya Mikami, eh, dia malah teriak-teriak histeris nan gaje, terus minta pertanggung jawabannya Mikami, sambil nangis-nangis bombay. Semua orang yang ngelihat pada cengok plus swt. Padahal badannya udah ancur lebur serta berlumuran darah, dan mukanya ketimpuk somay yang masih panas sekarung gitu (Hah?! Ketabrak gerobak: berlumuran darah??)_

_Berakhirlah dia di rumah sakit, dengan tangan digips, kaki digips, kepala bocor yang diperban, kakinya diangkat satu, udah kayak mumi aja tuh orang. Udah gitu sempat koma selama dua jam, dan mati suri selama empat jam, padahal sudah hampir masuk gerbang makam, eh, malah Matt yang di dalem keranda mayat tereak-tereak gaje kesakitan gara-gara keranda mayat oleng XD udah gitu sempet mencolot en tubuhnya Matt nancep ke batu nisan._

_...Dan kembalilah ia ke RS(J)._

_End op plesbek—_

"Duh, malang banget dah nasib lo Matt..." kata Mello sambil nepok-nepok kepalanya Matt yang diperban.

"Ao!! Ao!!" teriak Matt.

"Eh, sorry!! Sakit yah??" tanya Mello innocent.

"Gimana rencana kita?" tanya Near.

"Yah, karena Matt sakit begini. Jadi yah, kita terpaksa cari orang lain," kata Mello.

"Tapi. Siapa yaw?" tanya Near.

"Gimana kalo elo aja Mel!" seru Raito.

Sebenernya Matt pengen teriak, 'Hoy! Apaan sih guys?'

"Apa?! Gue jadi cewek?? Ngaku jadi pacar Mikami?? Nggak!!" ucap Mello. Kontan Matt pingin ngebantai teman-temannya saat dia ngerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ayolah, Mel!! Hahaha..." Raito malah ketawa setan.

"Iyah! Lagian kan lo cocok jadi cewek!! Lihat aja rambut lo yang ngalahin rambutnya Madonna!!" ujar Near (?).

"Ugh!!" Mello buang muka. Gimana yah? Demi Misa-san dah XD

"Hai! Matt! ini niisan bawain apel!!" muncullah L, yang jarang nongol dan munculnya cuma di chapter satu doaaang!! Di belakangnya udah ada Sayu Yagami aja.

"Wah, Sayu-chan!! ihikhik... makin seger aja nih neng!" kata Near disambut senyum mesum Mello yang mengarah pada Sayu.

"Ahaha, hai Near-chan! Mello-san! Dan.. Matt-san!!" sapa Sayu.

"Hoy!! Hoy!! Berhentilah mengeluarkan ekspresi itu di depan adikku!!" kata Raito sambil nepok muka Near dan Mello. Matt yang cuma kelihatan matanya aja (Iyah. Matanya aja, soalnya keadaannya sekarang mengenaskan seperti mumi hanya karena GEROBAK SOMAY TOLOL!!) cuma ngelirik-ngelirik ke teman-temannya dengan dongkol. Bener-bener dah susananya...nggak bisa buat tidur!! Padahal kan ene rumah sakit!! Kok udah kayak diskotik aja! URUSAIIII!!

"Eh! Si Mikami mana?? Katanya dia kan yang nabrak Matt??" tanya L.

"Iyah niisan! Mikami tadi subuh sih ke sini!! Nganterin somay!! Nggak penting.." kata Near.

"Oh," L hanya meng-oh. Sayu ngupasin apel buat Matt.

"Hai semuaaa!!" tiba-tiba Misa dateng. GUBRAK! Entah kenapa semua langsung jatoh dari tempat mereka...

"Wah! Matt-san! Semoga cepet sembuh yak!!" kata Misa yang berdiri di samping pembaringan Matt. Matt mengangguk dengan susah payah. Padahal lehernya udah patah gitu. Efek tabrakan gerobak Mikami memang dahsyaaat..

"Nggak kebayang deh.. katanya Mello-san, Matt-san ampe ngesot-ngesot yah?" tanya Misa sampil ngebelai kepala Matt dengan halus. Matt diem aja, secara dia nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain selain nggerakin bola mata, itu aja rasanya mata kayak mau copot. Sementara yang lain pada ber-jealous ria.

"Eh! Besok Misa ada kencan ama abang Mikami loh!!" kata Misa.

GUBRAK!

Pengumuman yah?? Adoh... emang udah gila yah, pake disebarin gitu?? CAPE DEE...

"Er... yah," Mello jadi males nanggepinnya. Dasar cewek sinting... tapi, cakep juga sih (gubrak).

"Ya udah, yuk pulang!!" kata Raito.

Mereka semua pun pulang ke kostan Yagami. Meninggalkan Matt yang sendirian di ruang VIP (Jiah, anak kostan aja ruangannya udah VIP!), lampu dimatikan. Matt pengen banget berteriak frustasi. Orang mulutnya aja udah kesumpel perban gitu.

**End of chapter 4 by manusia.**

**Saya: Hakhakhak. Sayah bikin Matt OOC di sini yah?? Maap yah.**

**Matt: Iyah! Dasar makhluk abnormal.**

**Saya: Huakhuakhuak. Review?**

**XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, minna

**Hola, minna! Maaf baru diupdate. Saia mengalami kemalasan berkepanjangan! DX**

**Dan sebelumnya saia mau bantai Sei dulu. Harusnya chapter kemarin kan udah ampe ngejailin Mikami ama Misa! –ngegampar Sei, ditendang-**

**Oke, langsung aja!**

**Enjoy!**

**Friend?**

Malam hari itu, Near dan Sayu lagi ngaso diteras kostan. Sayu duduk dengan anggunnya, sedangkan Near duduk dengan kaki diangkat satu layaknya preman makan di warteg.

"Near-nii. Emang Kakakku ngebet yah ama Misa?" tanya Sayu tiba-tiba.

"Emm, diliat dari tingkah mereka, sih.. Iya, kali.." jawab Near asal.

"Kalo Near-nii?" tambah Sayu. Near geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku nggak." Jawabnya singkat. Lalu, Near merogoh kantong celananya, diambilnya rokok Marlboro sebungkus. Sayu mulai senyam-senyum gak jelas.

"Ceileh.. Tumben amat ngerokok? Dapet gaji darimana neh?" tanya Sayu iseng.

"Huh? Nyolong punya Matt.." jawab Near cuek. Sayu sweatdropped.

-.-"

-di tempat Mikami dan Misa-

Mikami dan Misa lagi asik-asik makan di Es Teler 77. Kenapa disitu?

"Biar murahan dikit.." jawab Mikami. Misa menggeleng kepala bingung.

"Terus kenapa kita makan sepiring berdua?" tanya Misa lagi.

"Biar mesraan dikit.." jawab Mikami. Misa cuma manggut-manggut dan ngelanjutin makannya.

"Ano..Bang Mikami.. Kok minum kita cuma satu botol teh botol?" tanya Misa lagi.

"Hm? Biar kita tetep barengan.." jawab Mikami anteng. Misa jawsdropped.

Lalu, disela-sela kemesraan Mikami dan Misa (atau kemiskinan?). Dua orang iseng lagi siap-siap buat ngejailin mereka berdua.

"Oke, lo yang maju duluan.. Matty.. Wkakakakak!!" kata Mello pada Matt.

"Sialan, lo! Gw maju, yeh!" Matt langsung ke tempat Mikami dan Misa.

"Woy!! Bang Mikami!! Ngapain kamu dimari!?" teriak seorang cewek berambut merah panjang yang kakinya masih di gips, jalan juga pake tongkat.

"Siapa kamu? Ada perlu apa?" tanya Mikami dengan pose cool.

"Masa kamu lupa!? Aku ini istri kamu!! Yang kamu tinggalin gara-gara ngebelain istri muda kamu!!" teriak perempuan itu. Misa dan Mikami cengo.

"Istri katamu?!" wajah Misa mulai memerah. "Bang Mikami! Kamu kenal ama dia?!" tanya Misa dengan nada kesal.

"Enggak tau! Kenal aja belum!" sanggah Mikami.

"Halah! Bohong! Kamu yang bikin aku keguguran!! Kamu telah.."

"Hey! Udah kubilang kan?! Aku nggak kenal kamu!" potong Mikami.

Perempuan berambut merah panjang bergoogle itu mulai menangis.

"Kamu! Brengsek!!"

Plak!!

Si perempuan berambut merah itu menampar Mikami dengan puas dan pergi begitu saja.

"Siapa sih itu orang! Bang Mikami.. Kamu nggak kenapa-kenapa, kan?" Misa membelai pipi Mikami yang merah.

Mikami tetap memegang pipinya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa.. Lebih baik kita makan aja…"

Mikami menatap piring yang kini sudah bersih mengkilat, sunlight! –halah-

"Kamu udah makan kan, Neng Misa?" tanya Mikami terbata-bata.

"Belum, kan dari tadi yang makan Abang aja?" jawab Misa polos.

"Ah, kita pergi aja dari tempat ini.. Neng Misa yang bayar, ya?" kata Mikami innocent sambil pergi meninggalkan Misa.

-.-"

"Sukses! Acting lo hebat banget, Matt!" ujar Mello sambil nyolek dagu Matt. Alhasil, dia kena tonjok Matt.

"Sial! Kalian tuh, yaa!! Udah tau gw lagi sekarat dirumah sakit, ehh.. Malah disuruh ngikut rencana gak jelas kalian!! Sinting!" Matt mencak-mencak.

"Ayolah, Matty-chaann.. Kamu cantik deh kalo nggak marah-marah.. Wuahaha!" kata Light sambil menggoda Matt. Wajah Light seketika rata oleh tonjokan Matt.

"Tapi emang bener, Matt. Kenapa lo kagak jadi cewek aja, yah? Cantik, loh!" ujar Near yang dari tadi sibuk ama puzzlenya yang baru dibeli.

"Ah, makasih.. Watt?? Enak aja!!" Matt mulai stress.

"Dah, ah! Sekarang giliran Mello! Sono, luh!" kata Light sembari narik-narik kerah baju Mello layaknya ngusir kucing.

"Iya, iya! Santai napa, sih! Liatin aja.. BWAHAHAHA!!"

"Ssstt.. Mello minum obat apa sih tadi pagi?" kata Near sambil berbisik kepada Matt dan Light.

"Auk tuh.. Katanya minum obat buat nambah cakep.. Eh, malah tambah gila.." komentar Light.

"Gila kali.. Orang persediaan cokelatnya gw makan ampe abis tadi malem.." kata Matt innocent.

"Elo yang gila!" Light dan Near ngejitak Matt.

-ditempat Mikami dan Misa-

"Abang.. Abang.. Baju ini bagus, gak?" tanya Misa pada Mikami sambil ngecocokin baju gothic Lolita.

"Sini Abang liat… Ah! Ini gak bagus, Neng!" komentar Mikami.

"Lho? Gak bagus gimana?"

"Ini liat, ada jaitan yang lepas!"

"Mana? Oh, iya ya.. Terima kasih, Bang," jawab Misa polos.

'Bukannya gak bagus. Bajunya sih bagus. Cuma.. Harganya itu loh..' batin Mikami.

"Permisi, Mbak.. Mas.. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang pegawai di toko baju itu.

"Ah, ini ini.. Kok bajunya ada jahitannya ada yang lepas, yah?" tanya Misa pada pegawai itu sambil menunjukkan bagian baju–yang katanya-lepas itu.

"Mana, Mbak? Enggak, kok.. Itu emang modelnya aja begitu!" jawab pegawai berwajah buruk rupa itu.

Mikami mulai ngotot. "Enak saja! Mana ada model baju yang jahitannya lepas begitu?!"

"Ya, ada dong!! Mas aja yang katrok!" jawab si pegawai itu nggak kalah ngotot.

"ADA!"

"ENGGAK ADA!!"

"ADA!!"

"KAGAK ADA!! NGOTOT BANGET, SEH!!"

Bugh! Bagh! Buagh!

"Eh, Abang.. Kok malah gulat, sih!! Udah ah, berhenti.. Mas Pegawaaaiii!!" Misa mencoba menghentikan perkelahian Mikami dan Mello.

-.-"

Matt, Mello, Near dan Light lagi asik nongkrong di ruang tamu sambil nonton.

Tiba-tiba Misa keluar membawa koper.

"Loh, Neng Misa.. Ngapain bawa koper segala?" tanya Light.

"Hiks.. Misa mau ninggalin kota ini.. Hiks.. Huwaaaa!!" Misa nangis sampai 2 ember.

"Kok?"

"Gara-gara Bang Mikami.. Duit Misa buat 3 bulan biaya hidup sehari-hari ambles dalam 1 hari!! Huwaaa!" Misa tambah menjadi-jadi.

"Cepcepcep.. Trus ngapain bawa-bawa koper?" tanya Matt yang tiba-tiba ada disamping Misa sambil ngelus-ngelus rambut Misa.

"Misa disuruh balik lagi ke Hokkaido.. WUAAAAA!!"

Semua pada nutup kuping.

"Kapan berangkatnya?" tanya Near.

"YA SEKARANG, LAH!! Ngapain Misa bawa koper kalo berangkatnya taun depan!!"

"Udah dulu, ya.. Pesawatnya setengah jam lagi mau berangkat.. Dadaaaahh!! Hiks.." tambah Misa.

Singkat cerita, Misa pulang kampong ke Hokkaido.

Tiap libur semester dia main ke kostan Yagami.

-2 tahun setelah kepergian Misa-

"Udah 2 tahun kostan Yagami kita ini kagak dihuni perempuan yang bisa kita jailin.." celetuk Mello sambil makan cokelatnya.

"Iya.." KRAK! "Semenjak Misa pergi.." KRAK! "Woy! Apaan sih, tadi!! Ngeganggu gw ngomong!" Light mulai kesal setiap dia ngomong disela mulu.

"Sorry, bro! Gw terlalu nafsu makanin cokelat gw.. Wkwkwkw.." jawab Mello tenang tanpa dosa.

"Kita bikin poster, yuk?!" usul Matt.

"Gak jelas, lu!"

"Terus apa?"

"Apa kek.. Yang penting kita tetep temenan! Ya tak? Khekhekhe.." kata Near.

"Bener juga kata lo! Persahabatan kita itu lebih penting daripada cewek!" kata Mello.

"Lagipula.." KRAK! "Kita juga masih bisa.." KRAK! "Yaoi-an kan?" KRAK! "Mellooooooo!! Bisa diem gak sih!!" teriak Light.

"Ampun, bos! Pis! Damai itu indah!"

"Dah, ah. Daripada gw jomblo.. Mending Sayu gw sikat!! Sayuuuuuuuuu!! Aiem kamiiinngggg!!" teriak Matt lebay sambil lari-lari ke kamar Sayu.

"Woy! Gak bisa!! Maamaaaaatttt!!" Light nguber-nguber Matt.

"LIGHTTTTT!! MAAATTT!! BISA DIEM GAK SIHHH!!" teriakan Nyonya Yagami menggelegar.

"O..oo.." Mello dan Near saling bertatapan.

**The end!**

**Maaap banget kalo gaje…**

**Daripda pada cape nunggu update-annya.. mending saia tamatin aja sekalian!**

**Wkwkwkw..**

**Kasih tau, ya..**

**Tapi jangan berupa flame.. hihi..**

**Review?**


End file.
